<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сатана приходил by porosenok_M, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732237">Сатана приходил</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/porosenok_M/pseuds/porosenok_M'>porosenok_M</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020'>WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M, драма, романтика, юст</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/porosenok_M/pseuds/porosenok_M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Кроули. Кроули. Кроули, — проговорил Сатана и поманил кого-то пальцем...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сатана приходил</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*The Yard — гей-клуб в Сохо.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Азирафель налил какао в любимую кружку, сел за любимую конторку, поддернул любимые (и, надо сказать, единственные) брюки и приготовился к любимому времяпрепровождению — чтению. Каждый год перед оглашением результатов Букеровской премии он заказывал все романы из лонг-листа. Разумеется, у самих авторов. Сегодня его ждали «Утки, Ньюберипорт».</p><p>Мягкая обложка, запах типографской краски, почти девятьсот страниц — Азирафаэль получал от этого физическое удовольствие. Он открыл книгу, но вдруг понял, что ему что-то мешает. Оглядевшись, Азирафель с легкой досадой увидел открытый светящийся дисплей одной из новомодных штучек Кроули, которую тот принес.</p><p>Азирафель хотел уже закрыть крышку, но на экране что-то мелькнуло. В самом углу было открыто маленькое окошко, в нем виднелся кабинет Кроули. Ангел помнил пространные рассуждения демона о безопасности, о том, что скрытые камеры в домах помогут увидеть, если за ними придут повторно. И о ретроградах и в аду, и в раю, которые о таком даже не догадаются.</p><p>Кажется, Кроули принес лэптоп недели две назад, подключил и оставил на зарядке, заявив, что так надежнее. Азирафаэль не протестовал — выслушал инструкцию, но больше ни разу в компьютер не заглядывал. Он не мог. Это было бы непорядочно. Его собственные чувства к Кроули так давно перешли черту дружбы, что подглядывать за ним, даже с целью убедиться, что все хорошо, было неправильно.</p><p>Азирафель закрыл бы экран, но увиденное мельком привлекло его внимание слишком сильно. Трясущейся от страха рукой он нашарил мышку и развернул вкладку на весь экран. Азирафель не заметил, что разлил какао. Оно залило страницы «Уток», дотекло до края стола и капало на брюки и ботинки.</p><p>Окошко показывало кабинет с вычурным троном, на котором сидел ангельски красивый мужчина, светловолосый, голубоглазый, с белой, фарфоровой кожей. Только представление Адама Янга о дьяволе явило его на полигоне красным рогатым монстром. Азирафель вытер взмокшие ладони о свой бархатный жилет — не помогло, они мгновенно вспотели вновь. Сатана сидел в кабинете Кроули, и Азирафель никак не мог помочь. Он только выкрутил динамик на полную — единственное, что можно было сделать. Еще, конечно, молиться, что Кроули не окажется дома, но вряд ли Всевышняя сейчас услышит.</p><p>— Кроули. Кроули. Кроули, — проговорил Сатана и поманил кого-то пальцем.</p><p>У Азирафеля свело от ужаса живот, когда показался Кроули. Словно заторможенный, тот опустился на колени и склонил голову. Ухоженными белыми пальцами Сатана провел по щеке Кроули и приподнял его лицо за подбородок.</p><p>— Нет. Пожалуйста, не надо,— прошептал Азирафель.</p><p>— Как мне тебя наказать, Кроули? Тебя не взяла святая вода, если верить отчету Вельзевул. </p><p>Кроули молчал. В его желтых глазах не было страха, только покорная обреченность.</p><p>— Сделать тебя человеком? Они живут недолго, умирают в муках, но нет гарантии, что после смерти ты попадешь в ад. Я вижу твою душу, твое желание быть нужным, радость, что с тобой дружит этот никчемный ангел. Убожество.</p><p>Сатана наклонил голову Кроули вбок и дотронулся до змейки.</p><p>— Забрать у тебя способность перекидываться в змею? Но тебе будет безразлично. Для остальных демонов лишиться животного-компаньона — все равно что утратить сущность. Но ты ведь не такой? Отряхнешься и пойдешь дальше.</p><p>Азирафель вцепился двумя руками в края экрана, страстно желая просочиться внутрь. А Сатана тем временем улыбался.</p><p>— Знаешь, раз вы такие друзья с этим ангелом, то он, конечно же, все поймет и не осудит. Стерпит? Как думаешь?</p><p>Кроули задергался, в его глазах отразился животный ужас. </p><p>— Сейчас я уйду, — Сатана опустил свободную ладонь на лицо Кроули, и с его пальцев заструился серый туман, впитываясь в глаза демона. — Ты не сможешь сопротивляться. Я наполню тебя похотью. Ты не будешь знать покоя, пока не совокупишься со своим ангелом. Уверен, он будет счастлив и не уничтожит тебя.</p><p>Сатана отпихнул от себя Кроули, тот упал на пол и больше не двигался. Его тело казалось еще худее, чем обычно. Азирафель смотрел, как Сатана брезгливо перешагнул через его друга и вышел из комнаты. Оставшийся лежать Кроули затрясся, и ангел понял, что тот смеется, всхлипывая надсадно и жалко, задыхаясь и обнимая себя дрожащими руками. </p><p>Азирафель захлопнул наконец проклятый лэптоп, щелкнул пальцами, высушив на брюках пятна от какао (чудом больше, чудом меньше — несущественно) и бросился вон из магазина. Только подняв руку, чтобы поймать такси, он понял, что забыл сюртук. Неважно. Все сейчас было неважно, кроме лежащего на полу Кроули. Его надо было спасать, и ангел знал, как.</p><p>Сатана ошибся — Азирафель искренне так считал. Они с Кроули дружили так много времени, и сейчас … Это же будет просто секс, люди им занимаются все время. То, чего Азирафель хотел бы на самом деле, уже не играло никакой роли.</p><p>Такси тащилось, как черепаха, и пока оно доползло до дома Кроули, Азирафель весь извелся — сердце, казалось, готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Дверь в квартиру демона была приоткрыта. Кроули нашелся там же, в кабинете, — он лежал, подтянув колени к груди, и содрогался всем телом. Азирафель закусил губу. Как сильно сейчас хотел он использовать благодать… И не мог — демону стало бы только хуже.</p><p>Осталось только то, что использовали люди — тепло и участие. Азирафель опустился на колени, обнял вздрагивающего Кроули, прижал к себе и зашептал:</p><p>— Мой дорогой, я все видел через твой лэптоп. Ничего страшного. Мы просто это сделаем.</p><p>— Прос-сто? — прошипел Кроули.</p><p>— Конечно. Тебе же вовсе не обязательно быть грубым, этого условия не было. Я никогда подобным не занимался, но смогу потерпеть, если что-то пойдет не так, и потом мы все забудем. Ничего не изменится: мы останемся друзьями.</p><p>Кроули под его руками закаменел.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Нет? — Азирафель растерялся, — Сатана же приказал тебе…</p><p>— Азирафель, я тысячелетиями искушаю людей и знаю о похоти все. Это довольно просто контролировать. Ничего не изменится и без жертвы с твоей стороны. </p><p>Голос Кроули был безжизненным и сухим. Хотелось крикнуть, что нет никакой жертвы, но Азирафель смолчал. Предлагать свои чувства в такой момент казалось неправильным. Кроули отказался даже от одного соития, необходимого ему, обременять демона чем-то большим не имело смысла.</p><p>Азирафель вздохнул, успокаивая себя, загоняя личные переживания глубже в душу, — сейчас его другу в любом случае нужна помощь, а разобраться со своими эмоциями можно будет потом.</p><p>— Вставай, Кроули. Тебе нужно лечь на кровать. Будет так, как ты хочешь.</p><p>— Не будет, — тоскливо прошептал демон.</p><p>Азирафель погладил его по волосам и помог подняться. Кроули отстранился, не давая себя приобнять и, шатаясь, побрел в сторону спальни. Азирафель шел за ним, готовый в любой момент подхватить Кроули, если тот упадет. В спальне демон, не раздеваясь, рухнул на кровать и затих.</p><p>Азирафель сел рядом на покрывало и не знал, куда деть руки: они вдруг стали очень неуклюжими и мешались. Он протянул ладонь, но не дотронулся до Кроули.</p><p>— Я могу как-то помочь?</p><p>— Не уходи сегодня, пока я не усну, — сонно попросил тот и свернулся клубком.</p><p>— Конечно, — Азирафель подтянул одеяло и укрыл им лежащего к нему спиной Кроули. — Я могу тебя коснуться?</p><p>— Можешь.</p><p>Азирафель гладил Кроули, пока его дыхание не выровнялось…</p><p>***</p><p>В книжный магазин Азирафель решил прогуляться мимо кондитерской, но даже купленные на вынос пирожные показались безвкусными, стул перед конторкой в магазине неудобным, а клятые «Утки, Ньюберипорт» — неинтересными. Азирафель покосился на лэптоп, побарабанил пальцами по крышке и сдался — открыл ее. Несколько минут борьбы с техникой, и ангел опять мог видеть квартиру Кроули.</p><p>В спальне никого не оказалось, во всех остальных комнатах — тоже. Азирафель не впал в панику только из-за одежды Кроули, кучей лежащей перед дверью в ванную. Но полностью беспокойство ушло только, когда демон появился — почти голый, с обмотанным полотенцем бедрами. Азирафель тут же захлопнул крышку. Нагота Кроули как таковая его не смущала, но вот своя собственная реакция — горящие щеки и колотящееся сердце — очень.</p><p>Все случившееся всколыхнуло мутную взвесь сожаления в мыслях Азирафеля; то, что он всегда гнал от себя, завладело его разумом. Он машинально отпил от кружки с какао и выплюнул — оно было вчерашним. Впервые за долгое время ангел тяготился своими чувствами. Очень легко и радостно любить только на расстоянии, ничего не ожидая, не мечтая получить взамен.</p><p>Азирафель несколько раз вздохнул. Его не покидало ощущение, что он сделал что-то не так, не проявил чуткость. Может, стоило предложить свою помощь настойчивее? В его знаниях, заложенных Богом, ответов на волнующие вопросы не было; опыт, прочитанные книги и наблюдения за людьми тоже не облегчали задачу. Что делать, если вашу помощь отверг друг-демон, которого проклял Сатана?  Азирафель не знал…</p><p>Практически ничего не изменилось. Только Кроули больше не снимал очки. Никогда! Он с таким же удовольствием приходил в магазинчик к Азирафелю, приносил выпивку и какие-нибудь вкусности, составлял компанию для прогулок в парк и посещения ресторанов, подвозил ангела на своей «Бентли», но больше не смотрел ему в глаза.</p><p>Азирафель ловил себя на том, что это оказалось важным. Будто Кроули забрал у него маленькую часть себя. Ангел стал меньше читать, меньше ходить в рестораны, однажды он даже продал книгу и не почувствовал грусти по этому поводу. С этим всем нужно было что-то делать. Азирафель был умным ангелом, обдумав и все хорошенько взвесив, он понял… Не только Кроули перестал снимать очки, но и он сам перестал выполнять свои обязанности. Ни одного благословения после неудавшегося Армагеддона, ни спасения, ни наставления на путь истинный — ничего. </p><p>Ему просто требовалось вернуться к работе. Наверняка его плачевное состояние из-за безделья. Хлопнув себя руками по коленям, Азирафель поднялся с дивана, на котором просто бесцельно просидел, если верить часам на полке, около суток. Он подошел к окну и ахнул: крона старого платана, виднеющегося в просвете между домами, почти облетела. Он прожил, утопая в жалости к себе и к Кроули, слишком долго.</p><p>Схватив сюртук и пригладив рукой растрепанные волосы, Азирафель вышел на улицу. Ветер гнал по тротуару листы газеты, трепал ее, как пес. Ангел побежал, сам не понимая, почему. Чем быстрее он сделает что-то хорошее, тем лучше. На улицах почти никого не было — было или слишком холодно, или слишком поздно.</p><p>Азирафель наконец в стылом сквере увидел двух кричащих что-то молодых мужчин. Ангел чувствовал их взаимную обиду, их боль, их злость. О это было легко. Он подошел и произнес самым мирным голосом, на который был способен:</p><p>— Если вы перестанете кричать, то сможете услышать друг друга и понять.</p><p>Они на него даже не взглянули, тот, что пониже, показал ему неприличный жест, а второй, повыше и постройнее, процедил сквозь зубы:</p><p>— Отвали.</p><p>Азирафель опешил. Пока он от неожиданности хватал ртом воздух, высокий развернулся и ушел.</p><p>— Зачем ты влез, придурок? — Оставшийся спорщик смотрел на него с презрением. — Решал бы свои проблемы.</p><p>Он кинулся догонять завернувшего за угол спутника. Азирафель огляделся: в сквере не было никого. Фонарь слабо мигал, освещая ангела холодным мертвенным светом. Он в ужасе расправил крылья, ожидая увидеть что угодно, но ветер взъерошил привычные белые перья. Значит, неудача с людьми просто неудача, и он не пал. Крылья уныло обвисли, Азирафель убрал их, чтобы не волочились по асфальту. Сил держать их поднятыми не осталось.</p><p>Ему срочно нужно было увидеть Кроули.</p><p>Дверь демон открыл быстро, будто стоял под ней. Скорее всего так и было, Кроули явно собирался на выход. Азирафель от неожиданности шумно выдохнул через рот, когда понял, как его друг одет. Тонкие чулки, кружевная кромка которых виднелась из-под возмутительно короткого облегающего черного платья. Лакированные лодочки на шпильке, длинные рыжие волосы, огненными змеями рассыпавшиеся по плечам, и горящий алым мазок помады на кривящихся в ухмылке губах. Азирафель понял, что стоит с открытым ртом.</p><p>Демон хихикнул.</p><p>— Я даже тебя впечатлил. Ангел, ты чего?</p><p>Кроули нахмурился и с неожиданной силой втянул Азирафеля в свою квартиру.</p><p>— Ничего, — поник тот. — Я не смог помирить ссорящихся людей. Я на секунду даже подумал, что пал и не заметил, поэтому ничего и не вышло.</p><p>— Зачем ты вообще к ним полез? — поразился Кроули.</p><p>— Я ничего не делал с Армагеддона. Из того, что должен. Не благословлял…</p><p>— Ясно. Только не говори, что это первый раз за шесть тысяч лет, когда у тебя что-то не получилось? — Кроули отвлекся от Азирафеля и принялся разглядывать отражение в огромном зеркале на стене. Он поправил чулок и принял несколько провокационных поз, оценивая себя.</p><p>— Всегда все получалось, — забормотал Азирафель, не зная куда деть глаза. — А у тебя нет? Ты же искуситель, с тебя все началось.</p><p>— Правда? — Кроули снова повернулся к нему и прошипел довольно желчно: — Да тогда ты должен был все время висеть в раю на стенде «работник месяца». Напомню мой не единственный, но самый эпичный провал — не смог соблазнить Христа. Все смертные о нем знают, в любого ткни.</p><p>— Оу!</p><p>— Ладно. Мне некогда, я хочу кое-кого сегодня искусить. Можешь оставаться, в холодильнике точно есть что-то вкусное, а можешь поехать домой. Прости, что не предлагаю подвезти, но «Бентли» останется здесь. Я сегодня на такси.</p><p>— А можно с тобой? — дрожащим голосом спросил Азирафель. — Я не буду мешать.</p><p>Кроули пожал плечами.</p><p>— Поехали.</p><p>В такси они разместились на заднем сиденье. Азирафель галантно помог «даме» сесть, а сам устроился на приличном расстоянии.  Кроули вопреки обыкновению не плюхнулся на диван, широко расставив колени, а закинул ногу на ногу и отвернулся, глядя в окно.</p><p>— Зачем ты… искушаешь? — спросил Азирафель и уточнил: — Людей, я имею ввиду. Тебе же не нужно больше отчитываться.</p><p>— Не нужно. Я демон, Азирафель. Несмотря на все хорошее, что ты где-то внутри меня зачем-то находишь, я не милый. Мне нравится искушать.</p><p>— Ладно, — Азирафель готов был принять это.</p><p>— А еще…— Губы Кроули сжались в тонкую нитку, но он все равно продолжил:— Что бы ты ни думал, но с похотью можно бороться, только поддавшись ей. И коль скоро ты недоступен…</p><p>— Я предлагал…</p><p>— Нет! — Кроули сжал кулаки, и ангел смолк.</p><p>Напряженная тишина звенела между ними, Азирафель почувствовал, как вспотели ладони. </p><p>— Извини.</p><p>Он не знал, за что просит прощения.</p><p>— Проехали.</p><p>Пытаясь разрядить обстановку, Азирафель вернулся к безопасной теме:</p><p>— Я действительно висел на благодарственном стенде в раю. Не всегда, конечно, — если не выбивался из лимита на чудеса.</p><p>— Рад за тебя. Мы на месте.</p><p>Они вышли около театра «Аполло». Кроули опустил ладонь на поясницу Азирафеля, подталкивая его в сторону темного и тесного переулка. Ангелу было так муторно, что он даже не задумался — шагнул в темноту… Его внезапно встретил уютный внутренний дворик с деревьями, столиками, яркой подсветкой, тепловыми пушками и улыбчивыми веселящимися мужчинами. У одного из столов даже танцевали.</p><p>— О! Я в девятнадцатом веке ходил в мужской клуб танцевать гавот, это что-то подобное?</p><p>— Не знаю, куда ты ходил. А это содомиты, — расплылся в дьявольской улыбке Кроули. — Ты обещал не мешать, так что не порти веселье.</p><p>— Хорошо, — покладисто отозвался Азирафель. Содомиты его не особенно смущали.</p><p>— Пойдем внутрь, там теплее, и тебе будет уютнее, — Кроули приобнял его за талию и увлек вглубь двора. Азирафель не сопротивлялся.</p><p>Демон усадил его за столик недалеко от барной стойки и куда-то исчез. К озиравшемуся Азирафелю подошел очень милый молодой человек.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Оливер. Вы впервые в «Ярде»*? — сказал он и протянул меню.</p><p>— Да. Может, порекомендуете на свой вкус коктейль и десерт? </p><p>— Тогда «Ковбой делает минет», — от этих слов официанта Азирафель чуть не подавился. — Десертов в меню, к сожалению, нет.</p><p>— Пусть будет ковбой, — сдавленно пробормотал ангел.</p><p>Кроули вынырнул рядом с барной стойкой. К нему прижимался какой-то тип, который что-то шептал демону на ухо, и с места Азирафеля было видно, как широкие руки этого грешника подцепляют край черного короткого платья. Кроули запрокинул голову и заливисто рассмеялся. На его шее около кадыка багровело пятно от несдержанного поцелуя.</p><p>Что-то ужасное копошилось внутри Азирафеля: какое-то чудовищное чувство, оно плавило нервные окончания, стекало кислотой в желудок, разъедало изнутри. Такое с ангелом было впервые. Ему стало страшно.</p><p>— Ваш коктейль, — лучезарно улыбнулся официант.</p><p>— Спасибо, — машинально ответил Азирафель. его мир рушился, что-то новое погребало его под собой. Под удивленным взглядом официанта он залпом выпил коктейль, не чувствуя вкуса.</p><p>В голове зашумело. Азирафель достал из нагрудного кармана сто фунтов и положил их дрожащими руками на стол. Он буквально<br/>
заставлял себя переставлять ноги: нужно было срочно уходить, чтобы не повести себя недостойно, ведь Кроули просил не мешать развлекаться. Азирафель не любил себе врать. Конечно, можно было бы сказать себе, что он переживает за душу содомита, которого искусил демон, но это была бы ложь.</p><p>Уходя, Азирафель переживал только за то, чтобы не вернуться и не убить. Он наконец узнал это чувство, о котором много раз читал в книгах, однако считал, что оно присуще только людям. Нет!</p><p>— Подождите, сэр!</p><p>Оливер догнал его уже у выхода.</p><p>— Вы наверное перепутали, коктейль стоит меньше десяти фунтов.</p><p>— Оставьте на чай, — Азирафель заставил себя улыбнуться и не выдержал, совершил чудо: щелкнув пальцами, исчез и заставил молодого человека забыть о своем посещении.</p><p>Азирафель неаккуратной кучей рухнул на диван в задней комнате своего магазина. Он снова расправил крылья — все еще белые, удивительно. Ему казалось, что он выжжен дотла. Теплое, спокойное чувство к Кроули внезапно выросло во что-то огромное, пожирающее и алчное.</p><p>В его памяти, как бусины на нитке, вспыхивали литературные сюжеты на тему неразделенной любви. Если верить классикам, ничего хорошего его не ждало — там либо умирали, либо сходили с ума, либо разорялись. Если верить любовным романам в мягких обложках, все будет хорошо. Классики казались более убедительными.</p><p>Азирафель так и лежал на диване, раскинув крылья и бесцельно глядя в потолок, пока наконец не взял себя в руки. Любовь — прекрасное чувство. Жаль, что оно оказалась невзаимным, но это не должно его разрушать, Азирафель пообещал себе радоваться каждому дню, прожитому с нею.</p><p>Дни сменяли недели, недели — месяцы, Азирафель немного примирился с действительностью. В плохие дни он не всегда справлялся со своими ангельскими обязанностями. Но ведь были и хорошие, в которые все удавалось — в них он видел Кроули без синяков на шее. Если же все валилось из рук, Азирафель просто шел гулять по Сохо без цели.</p><p>Вот в один из таких неудачных дней он вернулся с прогулки в особенно подавленном настроении. Ему показалось, что он видел Кроули, зажимавшегося с каким-то мужчиной в нескольких переулках от книжного. Заметив парочку, Азирафель ускорил шаг — его в зрители никто не приглашал. А еще оставалась возможность убедить себя, что это был не Кроули. Что кого-то другого вдавили в грязную стену в одной из подворотен Лондона...</p><p>В дверь позвонили. Азирафель вздрогнул и поспешил открывать. Кто-то очень хотел попасть в букинистический магазин ночью. </p><p>— Азирафель, ты дома, — Кроули протиснулся мимо него и виляющей походкой ушел в заднюю комнату. Азирафель поспешил следом.</p><p>— Где же я еще могу быть, мой дорогой? Я могу тебе как-то помочь? Все, что угодно.</p><p>Демон не ответил, развалился на старом диване и затих. Азирафель решил было, что тот уснул, но Кроули, не открывая глаз, прошептал:</p><p>— Я пьян. И трезветь не собираюсь.</p><p>— Как скажешь, — Азирафель покладисто кивнул.</p><p>— Я очень сильно пьян.</p><p>Азирафель молчал, просто смотрел на помятого, тяжело дышавшего Кроули с растекающимися на запястьях и шее синяками, на полоску кожи, видневшуюся между брюками и задравшимся порванымным жилетом, на скорбно опущенные уголки губ. Через какое-то время дыхание демона выровнялось — он уснул.</p><p>Азирафель сел рядом, не касаясь его, поколебался и тихо раскрыл над Кроули крыло. Дождя, разумеется, не было и не могло быть — от него их защищал потрескавшийся от времени потолок магазина, но Азирафелю хотелось спрятать своего друга от всего мира.</p><p>Азирафель просидел довольно долго, пока не заметил, что дужка очков впилась в висок Кроули. Он протянул руку и аккуратно снял их. Сильные пальцы тотчас схватили его за запястье.</p><p>— Почему? — Голос Кроули был бесконечно усталым. — Почему ты это делаешь?</p><p>— Очки тебе мешали, потом бы было больно, милый, — Азирафель впервые за несколько месяцев смотрел в потухшие глаза демона.</p><p>— Я о другом. Почему ты со мной так жесток?</p><p>— Я? — Азирафель поразился до глубины души, пришлось поджать губы — они предательски задрожали от обиды.</p><p>— Ты, все время только ты, — Кроули продолжал держать его за руку, Азирафель так и не убрал крыло. Их поза была до крайности нелепой. — Ты ласков, заботлив, делаешь вид, что тебе не противно. Иногда, Азирафель, я тебя почти ненавижу.</p><p>— За что? </p><p>— Ты не понимаешь? Ты даешь надежду. Ужасная штука. Я знаю, что ты такой вот сам по себе, что любишь всех… Такова твоя суть. Но это довольно жестоко по отношению ко мне.</p><p>Азирафель глупо заморгал: он действительно ничего не понял. Кроули вздохнул и выпустил его запястье.</p><p>— Ты ведь умен, ангел. Ты должен был догадаться, почему я не кинулся на тебя после проклятья Сатаны. Потому что похоть — это всего лишь часть... небольшая часть моих чувств к тебе. Владыка просто этого не распознал. Мне очень повезло, что ему не дано понять их природу.</p><p>Азирафель от неожиданности выронил очки, и они упали на пол и покрылись сеткой мелких трещин. А Кроули продолжил. Он будто сорвал крышку с ящика Пандоры и теперь раскрывался весь, до основания:</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, и, к сожалению, не так, как ты любишь весь этот мир. Я был недостаточно хорошим ангелом, я оказался бракованным демоном. Будет лучше, если ты перестанешь быть таким понимающим… милосердным, точно! Ты же ангел, прояви сострадание. Ты предложил мне себя тогда — сказал, что потерпишь, и потом тоже… Это же невыносимо. Мне не нужно так — не нужно из жалости. А ты продолжаешь мучить.</p><p>Азирафель всплеснул руками, сложил крылья и кинулся к Кроули, но смог обнять только огромные змеиные кольца. Кажется демон испугался своей откровенности и решил сбежать, ринувшись на пол.</p><p>— Стой, Кроули, — Азирафель пытался поймать ускользающего из рук змея. — Да стой же ты!</p><p>Тот выкручивался из его ладоней и шипел. Азирафель зажмурился, поцеловал чешуйчатую глянцевую кожу, прижимая к себе извивающееся тело — Кроули замер, содрогнулся и снова стал собой.</p><p>— Зачем? — Его голос дрожал. — Я же попросил. Мне не нужна жалость.</p><p>— Это не жалость, глупый старый демон, — Азирафель чуть не плакал. — Ты не один тут оказался бракованным.</p><p>Кроули обмяк в его руках, словно тряпичная кукла, смотрел неверяще и шало. Азирафель прижал его крепче как самое дорогое сокровище и заговорил:</p><p>— Я струсил. Не готов был признаться после прихода Сатаны, не хотелось обременять тебя этим, а до того как-то все не было подходящего времени.</p><p>— Шесть тысяч лет, — пробормотал Кроули и уткнулся ему носом в шею.</p><p>— Да, извини, — Азирафель поцеловал рыжую макушку и продолжил: — Наверняка я бы никогда не созрел, мне было удобно. Я тебя люблю. Мне казалось, этого достаточно. </p><p>— Надо поблагодарить Сатану, — невесело усмехнулся демон, — вот он удивится.</p><p>Азирафель сдвинул ремешок часов на запястье Кроули, открывая особенно темный синяк.</p><p>— Не уверен, что смогу тебя увечить. Это обязательно?</p><p>— Что? Нет. Зачем?</p><p>— Мне показалось, что тебе это нравится, — Азирафель собирался проговаривать все, что его смущает, чтобы опять не вышла какая-нибудь ерунда, и он все не испортил.</p><p>— Не нравится, как раз наоборот, — Кроули вздохнул, залечивая синяки на руках и шее. — Это сложно объяснить, но так было легче.</p><p>Азирафель наклонился к ладоням Кроули и поцеловал их; внутри то, что ревело от боли последние месяцы, счастливо застонало. Удивительно, но это ощущение тоже не было светлым: в груди Азирафеля разгоралось пламя, оно текло по венам, проникая всюду.</p><p>Горели лицо и шея, руки тряслись. В животе что-то тонко гудело и дергалось, словно натянутые струны. Пришлось сжать плечи Кроули. Азирафелю хотелось вдавиться в демона, вжаться, вплавиться, забраться ему под кожу, раз теперь это стало возможным.</p><p>— Ты возбужден! — В голосе Кроули ликование смешалось с недоверием.</p><p>— Да-а-а, — ответ перешел в стон, когда Азирафель почувствовал ладонь Кроули, накрывшую его пах.</p><p>Нервы обожгло, и Азирафелю стала тесна одежда, хотелось выбраться из нее, быть к демону как можно ближе. Он попытался содрать бабочку с шеи и не смог — пальцы дрожали и соскальзывали. Кроули понял все правильно и с неожиданной силой дернул, разрывая жилет и нижнюю сорочку. </p><p>Азирафелю было наплевать сейчас на любые вещи: на жесткий пол, куда его повалил Кроули, на испорченную одежду, на отсутствие опыта. Сейчас имел значение только демон, который распластался на нем сверху и быстро избавлял их от последней одежды — в итоге на Азирафеле осталась только злосчастная бабочка в обрамлении оборванного воротника сорочки.</p><p>— Секунду! Я должен протрезветь, хочу запомнить все. </p><p>Кроули напрягся, избавляясь от алкоголя в крови, и Азирафелю показалось что эта секунда длится бесконечно долго. А после мир взорвался — Кроули стек вниз и вобрал в рот член Азирафеля. Пришлось зажать себе рот ладонями чтобы не закричать, но это совсем не помогло: стоны все равно вырывались.</p><p>Кроули выпустил его член и, улыбаясь, попросил:</p><p>— Ну же, отпусти себя. Кричи! Хочу тебя слышать. Положи руки мне на голову.</p><p>Азирафель вплел пальцы в рыжие волосы. Очень хотелось зажмуриться, но он заставил себя смотреть: в желтых глазах Кроули плясало пламя, неугасимые костры до небес. Колени ангела затряслись, ноги разъехались по полу в разные стороны. От новизны и остроты ощущений хватило его ненадолго — всхлипнув особенно громко, Азирафель излился. Ему казалось, что он парит в эфире, в изначальном блаженстве только что созданного существа.</p><p>Кроули подцепил пальцем галстук-бабочку Азирафеля, вынуждая поднять от пола голову, и вжался поцелуем в его губы. Разум Азирафеля поплыл окончательно. Он встрепенулся только когда Кроули схватил его за руку, опустил ее себе на член и не разжимал их переплетенные пальцы пока на них не брызнуло семя...</p><p>— Возьми меня, — выдохнул Кроули.</p><p>Они перебрались на диван.</p><p>— Я думал, что ты… ты будешь сверху. Так это называется?</p><p>— Так, — демон оскалился. — Буду обязательно, но в следующий раз. Хочу почувствовать твое внимание. У тебя должны быть достаточные теоретические знания, не так ли?</p><p>«Почувствовать внимание». Азирафель собирался сделать все, чтобы его замечательный демон не разочаровался. В теории он и впрямь был хорош. Литература — та самая, которая в зависимости от качества авторов предсказывала их затее либо провал, либо удачу, — предлагала столько всего в этом направлении, что он мог бы экспериментировать пару суток и ни разу не повториться.</p><p>Вопрос: что из этого приемлемо для него и Кроули? Азирафель решил просто плыть по течению, смотреть на реакцию и получать удовольствие. Неизвестно, кто и когда решит сделать им плохо в следующий раз.</p><p>— У тебя есть предпочтения?</p><p>— Нгх… Нет.</p><p>Кроули замер, смотрел на Азирафеля будто не до конца веря в происходящее. Ангела затопила нежность, наполнила до краев.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, Кроули. </p><p>Тот вздрогнул под руками Азирафеля.</p><p>— Скажи это еще раз.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, Кроули.</p><p>Признаваться было легко. Ангел наклонился к зажмурившемуся Кроули и поцеловал его. В ответ демон обнял Азирафеля длинными ногами, стиснул руками, прижал к себе почти до боли.</p><p>Диван точно пора было менять, он ужасно скрипел, хотя Азирафель двигался медленно. Он не собирался спешить — хотел в их первый раз сделать все ласково и нежно. Наконец ему можно прикасаться и брать, что хочется, — это кружило голову даже сильнее, чем тугое жаркое нутро, обхватившее член. </p><p>Кроули извивался под ним, обнимал, издавал маловразумительные хнычуще звуки, шипел, а потом взмолился:</p><p>— Быстрее.</p><p>Азирафель просиял, ему тоже хотелось увеличить темп. Мысли были короткими и рваными, а потом их не осталось совсем. Только удовольствие, разлившееся по венам.</p><p>Потные, голые, липкие, совершенно счастливые они лежали на старом диване. Азирафелю казалось, что если он сейчас чудеснет, то благодатью накроет весь Лондон и пару пригородов.</p><p>— Покажи крылья, — попросил Кроули.</p><p>Азирафель неловко раскрыл их и распластал по дивану и полу, накрывая белыми перьями себя и демона.</p><p>— Спасибо...</p><p>***</p><p>Азирафель читал «Утки, Ньюберипорт», сидя на лавке в Сент-Джеймс парке. Кроули лежал, устроив голову у него на коленях, и спал. Ангел смог вернуться к книге только теперь — до этого она вызывала в нем отторжение. Внезапно на страницу упала тень.</p><p>Он поднял голову и остолбенел: над ними стоял Сатана и разглядывал, как диковинных зверюшек в зоопарке, — с любопытством и толикой брезгливости. Азирафель решился. Он сделал то, на что никогда не рискнул бы пойти в менее неожиданной ситуации: приложил палец к губам и шикнул, призывая Владыку ада к тишине — мол, не буди моего демона.</p><p>Сатана в ответ покрутил пальцем у виска. Азирафель внутренне — той частью, которая замерла в нем от ужаса, — был с ним полностью согласен. Пожав плечами, Сатана отвернулся и пошел прочь, зловеще шурша гравием на парковой дорожке.</p><p>Азирафель выдохнул и с размаху запустил книгу в мусорку около лавки — ну ее от греха подальше. Он положил руку на голову Кроули и погладил его по волосам. Хотелось верить, что теперь их точно оставят в покое.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>